memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Hallmark
Hallmark was founded in Kansas City, Missouri in 1910 and has been known primarily as an American greeting card company. Since 1991, Hallmark has produced many licensed "Keepsake" Christmas ornaments based on Star Trek characters, ships, props, artwork, and scenes. Hallmark has also produced other Star Trek-related merchandise including lunchboxes, lenticular greeting cards, buttons, sticker sets, e-cards, party supplies, and jigsaw puzzles. The puzzles were produced through their Springbok subsidiary. Hallmark has frequently used recorded music and clips of Star Trek actors' voices that have been taken from iconic Star Trek episodes or films. These clips are used for electronic audio features contained within their "Keepsake" ornaments or within their display stands. Many Star Trek-themed greeting cards that play digital audio recordings have also been released. Appearances in Star Trek episodes During the battle sequences between the Federation and Klingon fleets in , the effects department used Playmates toys, Ertl model kits, and Hallmark Bird-of-Prey Christmas ornaments in the background in an effort to keep production costs down. When one of the toy ships was required to explode, special effects manager Gary Monak filled it with explosives and party glitter. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, pp. 263-265) Set decorator James Mees used colorfully repainted Hallmark "Keepsake" and Klingon Bird-of-Prey ornaments for Miral Paris' baby crib mobile in . The mobile's Klingon battle cruiser was a small plastic AMT model that was repainted. An "unfinished" ship-in-a-bottle of the USS Voyager said to have been "built" by Joe Carey and seen in was actually a 1996 Hallmark "Keepsake" ornament which had been modified for the show by production staff. File:Baby crib mobile.jpg|Repainted Hallmark USS Voyager and Klingon Bird-of-Prey ornaments in File:Voyager in a bottle.jpg|Modified Hallmark USS Voyager ornament in Interactions with Star Trek actors Leonard Nimoy recorded a special holiday message from Spock for use within Hallmark's 1992 "Shuttlecraft " ornament. He also appeared as himself in a television commercial for the ornament and gave the Vulcan salute. In 1993, Hallmark aired a television commercial featuring Patti Yasutake in the role of Nurse Alyssa Ogawa who was seen questioning the shipboard computer and then replicating a "Keepsake" ornament. Majel Barrett-Roddenberry provided the voice of the computer. Hallmark's television commercial for the 1994 Klingon Bird-of-Prey ornament featured Robert O'Reilly in the role of Gowron on the bridge of a Klingon ship. His raucous Klingon language pitch was subtitled in English. File:Hallmark Leonard Nimoy Shuttlecraft Commercial.jpg|Commercial for the Galileo shuttlecraft ornament from 1992 with Leonard Nimoy File:Hallmark Ogawa USS Enterprise-D Commercial.jpg|Commercial for the USS Enterprise-D ornament from 1993 with Patti Yasutake as Ogawa File:Hallmark Gowron Klingon Bird-of-Prey Commercial.jpg|Commercial for the Klingon Bird-of-Prey ornament from 1994 with Robert O'Reilly as Gowron Hallmark Keepsake Ornament releases: Star Trek release * - featuring lights; commemorating Star Trek s 25th Anniversary File:1991 Hallmark USS Enterprise.jpg release * Shuttlecraft - featuring lights and a voice clip of Leonard Nimoy as Spock File:1992 Hallmark Galileo.jpg release * - USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D from TNG; featuring lights File:1993 Hallmark USS Enterprise D.jpg release * Klingon Bird-of-Prey - featuring lights File:1994 Hallmark KBoP.jpg releases * Romulan Warbird - featuring lights * Captain James T. Kirk - in command chair * Captain Jean-Luc Picard - in Enterprise-D corridor * Starfleet Communicator Pin - Combadge; 1:1 scale gift premium pin for buyers of all 1995 Star Trek ornaments * "The Ships of Star Trek" - (TOS), , and Klingon Bird-of-Prey miniature starships File:1995 Hallmark Romulan Warbird.jpg File:1995 Hallmark Kirk.jpg File:1995 Hallmark Picard.jpg File:1995 Hallmark Communicator Pin.jpg File:1995 Hallmark Ships of ST.jpg releases * - featuring lights * Commander William T. Riker - with Type 2 phaser * Mr. Spock - seated at the bridge science station * Star Trek 30th Anniversary Logo Pin - embossed pin offered as a gift premium for buyers of all 1996 Star Trek ornaments * "Star Trek: 30 Years" - with a miniature shuttlecraft from TOS; Enterprise is identical to 1991 version but made from diecast zamac with an electroplated nickel exterior and lacks lights; display stand features a voice clip of William Shatner as Kirk File:1996 Hallmark Voyager.jpg File:1996 Hallmark Riker.jpg File:1996 Hallmark Spock.jpg File:1996 Hallmark 30th Anniversary Pin.jpg File:1996 Hallmark 30th Anniversary Enterprise.jpg releases * - from DS9; featuring lights * Dr. Leonard H. McCoy - on transporter pad * Commander Data - at Ops bridge station File:1997 Hallmark Defiant.jpg File:1997 Hallmark McCoy.jpg File:1997 Hallmark Data.jpg releases * - featuring lights * Captain Kathryn Janeway - leaning on handrail * Star Trek Lunch Box - small metal reproduction of 1960s-style lunch box File:1998 Hallmark Enterprise E.jpg File:1998 Hallmark Janeway.jpg File:1998 Hallmark Star Trek Lunch Box.jpg releases * Runabout - featuring lights and a voice clip of Michael Dorn as Worf * Worf - with bat'leth * Century Stamp - postage stamp ornament * - blown glass ornament File:1999 Hallmark Rio Grande.jpg File:1999 Hallmark Worf.jpg File:1999 Hallmark Enterprise Stamp.jpg File:1999 Hallmark Enterprise Blown Glass.jpg releases * Borg Cube - featuring lights and a voice clip of the Borg Collective * Seven of Nine * Lieutenant Commander Worf - blown glass bust ornament File:2000 Hallmark Borg Cube.jpg File:2000 Hallmark Seven of Nine.jpg File:2000 Hallmark Worf Blown Glass.jpg releases * Space Station Deep Space 9 - display stand powers lights and a voice clip of Avery Brooks as Sisko; station has hooks for six miniature starships * Captain Benjamin Sisko * Q - blown glass bust ornament * "Starfleet Legends" - , (DS9), and miniature starship set File:2001 Hallmark DS9.jpg File:2001 Hallmark Sisko.jpg File:2001 Hallmark Q.jpg File:2001 Hallmark Starfleet Legends.jpg releases * Delta Flyer - featuring lights and a voice clip of Kate Mulgrew as Janeway * - display stand features a voice clip of Scott Bakula as Archer; ship is made of diecast zamac with an electroplated nickel exterior * The Doctor - with medical tricorder File:2002 Hallmark Delta Flyer.jpg File:2002 Hallmark Enterprise NX-01.jpg File:2002 Hallmark The Doctor.jpg releases * [[Scorpion class|The Scorpion]] - Reman fighter with Picard and Data in cockpit; featuring lights * Sub-Commander T'Pol * Captain Jonathan Archer - in command chair File:2003 Hallmark Scorpion.jpg File:2003 Hallmark Tpol.jpg File:2003 Hallmark Archer.jpg releases * Vulcan Command Ship - featuring lights * Commander Trip Tucker - in EV suit * "Star Trek Insignias" - miniature ornament set of TOS, TNG, and ENT insignia * - Kirk and Spock leaping through the Guardian of Forever; featuring lights and voice clips of Leonard Nimoy as Spock, William Shatner as Kirk, and Bart LaRue as the Guardian File:2004 Hallmark Vulcan Command Ship.jpg File:2004 Hallmark Tucker.jpg File:2004 Hallmark Star Trek Insignias.jpg File:2004 Hallmark City On The Edge Of Forever.jpg releases * - featuring lights * Khan - as seen in * Locutus of Borg - with the Borg Queen from ; featuring lights and voice clips of Patrick Stewart as Locutus and Alice Krige as the Borg Queen File:2005 Hallmark Enterprise 1701-A.jpg File:2005 Hallmark Khan.jpg File:2005 Hallmark Locutus of Borg.jpg releases * - from TOS; new sculpting; display stand powers lights and plays a synthesized version of the TOS theme * "The Transporter Chamber" - from TOS; with Kirk, Spock, and Scotty; featuring lights and transporter sound effects File:2006 Hallmark Enterprise.jpg File:2006 Hallmark Transporter Chamber.jpg releases * Future - Future USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D from ; featuring lights * Lieutenant Uhura - at communications station wearing a red Operations division uniform; "limited quantity" ornament available at Hallmark stores * " " - Kirk, Spock, and Sulu at the USS Enterprise s helm station with on bridge viewscreen; featuring lights and sound File:2007 Hallmark Future Enterprise D.jpg File:2007 Hallmark Uhura.jpg File:2007 Hallmark Star Trek II TWOK.jpg releases * - featuring lights * Starfleet Communicator - from TOS; featuring lights and sound * - Kirk buried in tribbles; featuring falling tribbles and sound File:2008 Hallmark Reliant.jpg File:2008 Hallmark Communicator.jpg File:2008 Hallmark Trouble With Tribbles.jpg releases * Klingon Battle Cruiser - from films; featuring lights * Starfleet Phaser - from TOS; featuring lights and sound * Lieutenant Uhura - at communications station wearing a gold Command division uniform as seen in and ; repaint of the 2007 ornament; "Special Event Edition" of 450 released at the 2009 San Diego Comic-Con * Ilia Probe - "limited quantity" ornament available at Hallmark stores * "The Menagerie" - Kirk and Spock with Fleet Captain Christopher Pike; features wheelchair lights and sounds File:2009 Hallmark Klingon Battle Cruiser.jpg File:2009 Hallmark Starfleet Phaser.jpg File:2009 Hallmark SDCC Uhura.jpg File:2009 Hallmark Ilia Probe.jpg File:2009 Hallmark Menagerie.jpg releases * - USS Enterprise (alternate reality) from 2009 Star Trek film; featuring lights * Captain James T. Kirk - with a type 2 phaser; first in "Star Trek Legends" series * - Kirk and Spock fighting each other; featuring music from the episode File:2010 Hallmark Enterprise.jpg File:2010 Hallmark Kirk.jpg File:2010 Hallmark Amok Time.jpg releases * - from TOS; featuring lights * Special Edition - from TOS and ENT; glow-in-the-dark repaint of 2006 USS Enterprise; no stand, lights, or sound; "limited edition" of 700 released at the 2011 New York Comic-Con * Spock - with a tricorder; second in "Star Trek Legends" series * - Mirror Universe forcing a Vulcan mind meld on McCoy; featuring a voice clip of Leonard Nimoy as Spock File:2011 Hallmark Romulan Bird-of-Prey.jpg File:2011 Hallmark NYCC Defiant.jpg File:2011 Hallmark Spock.jpg File:2011 Hallmark Mirror Mirror.jpg releases * - new 25th Anniversary sculpt with an attached display base; featuring music and a voice clip of Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard narrating TNG's opening titles * Doctor Leonard "Bones" McCoy - with a hypospray; third in "Star Trek Legends" series * "An Extraordinary Meeting" - Prime reality Spock and alternate reality exchanging the Vulcan salute from Star Trek (2009); featuring voice clips of Leonard Nimoy as Spock and Zachary Quinto as File:2012 Hallmark Enterprise D.jpg File:2012 Hallmark McCoy.jpg File:2012 Hallmark An Extraordinary Meeting.jpg releases * - featuring lights * - "battle damaged" deco featuring lights; "limited edition" of 1575 released at the 2013 San Diego and New York Comic-Con conventions * Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott - with a Trident scanner; fourth in "Star Trek Legends" series * - Kirk fighting the Gorn captain - featuring sound and music from the episode; Gold Crown exclusive File:2013 Hallmark Kelvin.jpg File:2013 Hallmark SDCC NYCC Kelvin.jpg File:2013 Hallmark Scott.jpg File:2013 Hallmark Arena.jpg releases * - featuring lights * Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu - with a tricorder and communicator; fifth in "Star Trek Legends" series * - Spock performing a Vulcan mind meld on a Horta; featuring voice clips of Leonard Nimoy as Spock and William Shatner as Kirk * Vina - "limited quantity" ornament available at Hallmark stores File:Hallmark 2014 USS Vengeance boxed.jpg File:2014 Hallmark Sulu.jpg File:2014 Hallmark Devil In The Dark.jpg File:Hallmark 2014 Vina ornament.jpg releases * - featuring lights * Lieutenant Nyota Uhura - with a tricorder; sixth (and last) in "Star Trek Legends" series * "The Needs Of The Many" - A dying Spock bids farewell to Kirk in ; featuring a voice clip of Leonard Nimoy as Spock and William Shatner as Kirk File:Hallmark 2015 USS Enterprise NCC-1701-C.jpg File:Hallmark 2015 Lieutenant Nyota Uhura.jpg File:Hallmark 2015 The Needs of the Many.jpg Notes * Lynn Norton has sculpted every Hallmark Star Trek starship ornament with very few exceptions. The Galileo shuttlecraft was sculpted by Dill Rhodus and the 1996 Enterprise ornament was designed by Norton and Rhodus. The Scorpion ornament was sculpted by Norton but the Data and Picard figures within were sculpted by Anita Marra Rogers. Rogers has sculpted the vast majority of Star Trek ornaments that are not starships and generally focuses on figures. Since 2014, different artists have been enlisted to produce new ornaments. * Hallmark's initial concept drawings depicted the 1991 USS Enterprise, the first in the series, with a Santa Claus popping out of a hinged bridge dome with simulated garland draped around the saucer. Norton was able to steer Hallmark away from this concept. * "Magic" sound and light features are commonly activated by pressing a button, although many older ornaments stay constantly illuminated when plugged into a powered Christmas light strand. Since 2005, all "Magic" Hallmark Star Trek ship ornaments have been battery-operated and stay powered-on for less than thirty seconds after the "on" button is pushed. * Seven limited edition Star Trek "Keepsake" ornaments have been released by Hallmark. Three were exclusively released at comics and science fiction conventions while four were retailed in "limited quantities" at Hallmark Gold Crown stores. Premium gift pins were also released. See also * Star Trek starship miniatures * Star Trek model kits External links * Hallmark official site * * [http://hallmarkstartrekornamentsdotcom.wordpress.com/ Hallmark Star Trek Ornaments.com's Star Trek Ornament Checklist] * * Category:Collectibles